


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by Fangirl_JJ



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Gonta as Cinderella, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idea came from a group chat, M/M, My first multi fic, Prince Korekiyo, im a sucker for Cinderella AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_JJ/pseuds/Fangirl_JJ
Summary: Gontaguuji (Gonta x Korekiyo) Cinderella AU. That’s it, that’s the summary-Gonta is a servant towards his stepfamily, after having his dreams crushed by them, a duo of fairies come to help him and help him with getting the prince(I am terrible at writing summaries, please bare with me!)
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought of the AU just yesterday and I got to writing immediately. I’m a sucker for the AU
> 
> Also all rights goes to Spike Chunsoft and Disney
> 
> Also, this has been rated Teen and up because of the words Miu or any other characters will say

Gonta wakes up from an old bed in his basement. Yawning, he gets up and wipes his eyes. Grabbing his glasses, he goes up to the only window in the basement- and the only good view of the castle. 

Gonta sighs as he breathes in the morning air as he checks the clock near his bed stand. 

“5:30... good! Perfect time to fix stepfamily’s breakfast” Gonta grins as he goes to a small closet to get out his normal clothes. He washes up a bit before actually putting on his clothes. 

You see, his clothes has been worn so many time that there’s been rips and holes that are beyond repair. No matter, as long they’re clean and still wearable, it’s fine by Gonta! 

Gonta ties his hair into a ponytail before heading upstairs to start making breakfast. Walking oh so quietly to make sure that he doesn’t wake up his step family, he made it towards the kitchen 

“Now what should Gonta make today...?” Gonta thought to himself as he walks into the kitchen. That’s until he hear the little scratches of the table, and saw his big friends coming to give him a note 

“A note? For Gonta? Thank you bug friends!” Gonta takes the note from them and opens it

“Oh, a breakfast recipe! Thank you so much!” Gonta smiles brightly as he starts to follow the instructions  
————————  
_A small child sits at the window of his room, looking at his father who is just coming home. Smiling, he runs downstairs to greet his father_

_“Father you’re home!” The child yells as he runs up towards his dad to give him a big hug, which the older man returns_

_“Gonta, how are you my son?” The man asks his beloved child. Gonta gave his father a toothy smile as he takes out a little box_

_“Look father, mom and Gonta went to find some bugs!! And we found caterpillars!” Gonta excitedly said as he opens the small box to show his father_

_“Gonta has found them all by his self” A slender woman said, standing at the door way that lead to the music room. She walks over the duo and bends on one knee_

_“Remember Gonta, people may not like bugs as much as us, but it doesn’t mean we can’t take care of them. They’re very important to our world and they need tender love and care- just like how we treat other people” Gonta’s mother tells him, smiling at the little box in the boy’s hand_

_“You’re mom is right, make sure you keep them safe ok?” Gonta’s dad tells him, closing the box_

_Gonta nods as he smiles brightly at his parents, who also returned to smile ___

__——————  
A single tear drop into the bowl of pancake batter Gonta was mixing into. “Why did Gonta have to remember that-?” He said as he wipes his eyes before continuing to cook. _ _

__As soon as he took out the plates, there was a soft knock on the kitchen door. Gonta pauses what he’s doing before heading over towards to the door to open it_ _

__“Friends! You came to see me this early?” Gonta smiles at his friends: Shuichi, Kaito, and Himiko- all of them that lives in the inner city._ _

__“Heck yea! We just wanted to see how you’re doing” Kaito nods “Hopefully you’re nasty step family isn’t causing you too much trouble early this morning” Kaito says_ _

__“No no, they’re not awake just yet! I was about to serve them their breakfast” Gonta says as he moves out the way to let them in_ _

__Shuichi sat at the small table with Kaito and Himiko, crossing his legs comfortably but quietly “Gonta?”_ _

__“Hm?” Gonta looks up from what he was doing_ _

__“You have been taking so much crap from your family, how come you don’t just- run away?” Shuichi asks_ _

__Gonta stayed silent for a moment before speaking “My parents told Gonta that family always stay together- even if it’s kind of dysfunctional. My stepmother is the only thing closest to my father, I don’t want to leave them on their own”_ _

__“Even so, they shouldn’t be treating you that way, it’s kinda like abuse you know?” Himiko points out, before grabbing some grapes on the table to eat them_ _

__“Oh no! They don’t hurt Gonta in a physical way at all!” Gonta went to go grabs some tea cups “My mom also told Gonta to have courage- and be kind. She’s Gonta’s biggest inspiration”_ _

__“But your mom wouldn’t you to suffer this way! She would want you to live a better life than a servant-“ Kaito’s starts before Gonta interrupts him_ _

__“Gonta’s not leaving them! So please! Stop talking about it!” Gonta raises his voice- which causes him to close it shut_ _

__The trio stayed silent after Gonta’s outburst. Kaito sighs as he turns his head “Sorry bro- we was trying to give you some suggestions”_ _

__“No! It’s ok, Gonta knows what he got himself into. He’ll be fine!” Gonta reassured them. Before his friends can say anything else, there was footsteps coming from upstairs*_ _

__“Oh no- they’re awake and Gonta’s not done with breakfast! Everyone needs to leave- now!” Gonta hurries them up before heading towards the door to drive his friends out_ _

__“We’re going we’re going- if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call us ok?” Shuichi reminds him before walking towards the door with Kaito and Himiko_ _

__“Ok! Thank you! Bye!” Gonta shuts the door quickly before preparing the tea for his stepfamily- then a familiar voice came screeching from downstairs_ _

__“GONTA YOU USELESS COCKSUCKER!” A girl was the first to rush downstairs. Dressed in only a t-shirt and some shorts, she came downstairs towards the kitchen to slam her hands on the table_ _

__“I told this so many times through you’re thick skull- I said I wanted my clothes to be laid out and ironed before I got up!” The girl yells_ _

__“B-But- Gonta was busy with breakfast-“_ _

__“Ugh! Doesn’t matter! That should’ve been done, what were you doing?!” The blonde girl yells in his face once again_ _

__Then another person came downstairs, this time a guy wearing purple and white pajamas. He yawns as he went over to the dining table and kicks up his legs on the table_ _

__“Hey dumb dumb! Is breakfast almost done yet? I’m starvingggg” The guy whines like a little child_ _

__“G-Gonta is coming! Please be patient!” Gonta begs before putting their food on a serving tray for them_ _

__“Jeez, you’re hopeless you know that?” Kokichi insulted before being served his food, causing him to sit properly_ _

__Miu sat at the table before playing with a fork that was in front of her “I have a ton of stuff I need to do today so hurry up with your morning chores already”_ _

__Gonta serves her food before bowing towards Miu “Y-Yes, whatever you say Miu”_ _

__Finally, another woman came downstairs. Dresses in her feathered robe and slippers, she slowly made her way towards the dining room_ _

__Gonta saw her immediately and went towards her with her breakfast “Good morning stepmother, how was your rest?” Gonta asks as Tsumugi brought her cup of tea up towards her mouth_ _

__“It’s been good, thank you for asking Gonta” Tsumugi drank her tea before slamming it down “I thought I told you to make green tea, not mint” Tsumugi says in a threatening manner_ _

__“Ooooo, you’re about to get it now- Nishishi!” Kokichi laughs_ _

__“O-Oh! G-Gonta is very sorry, he’ll go make another batch of tea-“_ _

__“That won’t be necessary, I already have your punishment in mind for you. You will receive it with your list of chores for today” Tsumugi tells him as she starts eating_ _

__Gonta sighs but obeys his step mother, heading back into the kitchen to start his daily chores_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we meet Prince Korekiyo! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot to say that this fanfic is due to change- meaning that something might be edited through as I’m writing this. Please bare with me!!! 
> 
> Also, the summery is also set to change as well-

Queen Celestia was walking around the castle to find her son. It’s been nearly 2 months since her only son has been home and she was glad to see him home from his long adventures.

She goes to the one place that her son would be at: the library. She opens the doors towards the library before carefully walking in, hopefully not disturbing him in his studies “Korekiyo, dear?” 

Korekiyo looks up from his books before smiling. He shuts the his book before standing up, to raise his arms up for a hug “Hello mother” 

Celestia walks quickly to hug him “Oh my dear child, you have been gone for a long time! Have anything new?” She asks.

“Of course I have. You can see by looking at these books” Korekiyo replies as he shows her his new collections of books he had received from his travels. Celestia went to grab one of the books before skimming through it.

“Hm, interesting-“ Celestia says as she puts the book down.

“It’s very interesting, mother, and I have a lot to show you-“ 

“As much as I want to hear about your travels, that’s not what I came here to talk about” 

“Mother...” Korekiyo says, already knowing what’s about to come up.

“As the oldest child, I- and everyone else- expects you to be married by now!” Celestia starts “Not only it’s your duty to find a suitable wife, but to produce heirs” 

“What if I don’t want a wife, mother?” Korekiyo glares at his mother. It’s not that Korekiyo doesn’t want to get married- it’s just that he haven’t sought to marry a woman.

“We are not starting this again” Celestia glares back, raising her voice a bit “We have been through this many, MANY times. It’s either you fix your attitude or you can be sent out”

Korekiyo stayed quiet. His mother was actually quite serious about sending her children exile because they didn’t meet her expectations. He remembers when his older sister was sent to exile for... reason he rather not explain.

“Now, if you’re not willing to marry a woman- marry a man or something. I don’t really care” Celestia continues “Now, I have arranged a ball for you-“

“A-A ball?! Mother, I am not good at those types of balls you throw-“ Korekiyo started before being cut off.

“It will be a masquerade ball. Don’t sweat it” Celestia reassured him, knowing that Korekiyo isn’t that good at parties that required him to take off his mask.

“Oh, thank goodness-“ Korekiyo sighed as he sits back down on his chair “And what is this ball for, pray tell?”

“To finally find you a partner- preferably a wife.” Celestia starts “I have invited 3 princesses to the ball, and if they’re not towards your liking, you can choose anyone from the kingdom that is invited”

Korekiyo raises an eyebrow “So, if the the three princesses isn’t towards my liking, then I’ll have the rest of the kingdom to pick from” Korekiyo closes his eyes “And what if I don’t like anyone from the kingdom”

“Then you’re on your own my dear” Celestia says with a blank face.

“Hm- fine, I’ll agree with your terms” Korekiyo nods. Korekiyo sighs as he opens a book from one of his stacks “Is that all, mother?”

“Yes. I’ll see you later, Korekiyo” Celestia turns around and walks out of the library.

Korekiyo frowns as he closes the book immediately after she left. This is probably the 5th time his mother had pushed the idea of marriage upon him- and it’s exhausting at this point.

He didn’t even hear another sound of footsteps coming into the library. Without looking at the person in front of him, he said “What now-?”

“Well that’s a rude way to speak to your younger sister” Korekiyo recognizes that voice- his little sister Maki.

“Maki, it’s been so long” Korekiyo looks back up to see his younger sister standing there with a hand on her hip. He stands up to hug her tightly.

“How have you been? It’s been a while” She asks as she hugs her older brother back. They break after a few seconds before Maki spoke. 

“Has mom been getting on you about marriage, again?” Maki smirks with an eyebrow raised. Korekiyo rolls his eyes as he heard Maki’s question.

“Yes- and she threatened that I will be exiled- alone with our sister” Korekiyo took a big gulp from that. Korekiyo and his older sister- Princess Miyadera- had some bad history that he rather not talk about.

“What mom threaten- was a terrible way to force you to get married. Why she would bring her up is something I will never understand” Maki shakes her head.

“I don’t know myself, dear sister-“ Korekiyo replies “But not to come off as rude, but I would like to have some alone time” Korekiyo states.

“Well- alright. I do have somewhere I need to be, so I will see you later” Maki nods her head before going out of the library.

Korekiyo goes over towards the giant fireplace near a reading area. The fire cackled as Korekiyo closes his eyes to think.

“I guess I have a ball to plan”


End file.
